


That's Right

by pyotato (greenteatrashbaby)



Series: Birthday Wish [2]
Category: Block B
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, New Relationship, Telling friends, just........ foreplay, no real smut tho, relationship, the BEGINNINGS of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteatrashbaby/pseuds/pyotato
Summary: After keeping it a secret for weeks, it's time to reveal to Jihoon's hyungs that the two of you are a couple.





	That's Right

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! i accidentally got a little carried away with this one haha. but I’m finishing up my birthday scenario for Jihoon! (just a week late LMFAO) i very nearly wrote a buncha porn but! i didnt want that to be this fic. maybe i'll write some jihoon smut later.... >.>

“Right, then, after _ Inspiring _ …” Zico hopped into his directorial roll, finalizing the song order for the BLOCKBUSTER concerts that were coming up. Not just coming up, you reminded yourself. The first one was in three days. You sat cross-legged on the floor, leaning over your laptop that was on the floor in front of you, typing out some confirmation emails to your contact at the Jamsil Arena. You were in a dance practice room with the entire crew, including the other two managers, passively watching Block B’s members as they ran through the entire concert.

You often made eye contact with Jihoon, who would slyly grin at you every chance he got, revelling in how red your ears would get. He was still getting a kick out of how flustered he was able to make you, now that the two of you were dating.

“Hey, Pyo-ssi,” Zico said suddenly. “Stop cheesing at Y/N-noona, she’s trying to work. What’s with you recently?”

You laughed out loud, quickly trying to stifle yourself. The other members weren’t meant to know about your new relationship yet, but Jihoon was never good at keeping secrets, and Jiho was extremely good at finding them out. Now, all attention was on him, and he started to laugh nervously.

“Sorry, hyung,” he said, pushing his thin framed glasses up, mind obviously racing to think of an excuse. “I was just trying to lighten the mood by making noona laugh.”

You got a notification on your phone, and at a glance noticed that it was a kakao message from Taeil. You looked over to him. He had his phone in hand, and quickly gestured for you to read it. Kyung had started teasing Jihoon about how close they were to the concerts, and that the only girls he should be thinking about were the BBC. You opened your kakao app.

_ Taeil-oppa: y’all fuckin? _

You snorted, slamming a hand over your mouth and nose to suppress your ugly laughter. Zico looked at you. “What’s gotten into you, now? What is happening here?”

“Sorry, sorry!” You managed, trying to calm down. “Tell Taeil-ssi to get off his phone.”

Taeil glared at you, dropping his phone on the jacket he had abandoned on the floor. “How dare you sell me out. I’ll remember this.”

Amongst the chaos, Jihoon stole a worried glance at you. You gave him a small OK hand sign to let him know that it was nothing, and sooner than later, they were back on track.

Several long hours of rehearsals, a catered dinner, and ten emails later, everyone was beyond prepared to call it a night. You shoved your laptop into the backpack you had brought along with you.

“Hey,” Taeil said, coming up behind you. “You never answered my message.”

“No,” you said, wrapping your laptop charger around your hand and securing it with velcro. “We’re not ‘fuckin’.” That wasn’t a lie - sure, the two of you shared a bed most nights, but you had yet to consummate the relationship.

He made a noise of acknowledgement. “So it’s still a secret, huh?”

You laughed. “You don’t know what you’re talking about,” you said.

“Okay, okay,” he said, grabbing your jacket off the floor for you. “That doesn’t explain why that guy’s been acting so weird the past week.”

“Has he been acting weird?” You asked. “I hadn’t noticed a difference.”

“Who’s acting weird?”

You looked up to Jihoon, who had the phone charger he had borrowed from you in hand. He gave it to you. “Jihoon-ah, apparently.”

“Me?” He looked at Taeil. “I’ve been weird? Well, I  _ have _ had a lot of gas recently, I think I might be developing lactose intolerance.”

You giggled, smacking his shoulder. He grinned.

“See?” Taeil exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at you both. “You guys are acting all cutesy together. What is that?”

“I thought they were always like that,” Minhyuk said in passing. 

You gestured towards him and looked at Taeil, making an “I told you so” face. “Jihoon-ah and I have always been close. Besides, since when are fart jokes cutesy?”

Taeil looked at you through slitted eyes, handing over your jacket. “I’m watching you two.”

You laughed again, pulling it on and wrapping a scarf around your neck. “You ready?”

Jihoon nodded, pulling down his beanie. “Can we get McDonalds?”

“It’s eleven at night. No. Where’d Minhyuk go?” You patted your pockets to make sure you had your keys.

“Ehh, why not?” Jihoon gently punched your shoulder. “I want french fries.”

“Yo, B-Bomb!” You yelled out. A hand shot up across the room in the middle of the crowd of crew members.

“Sorry, grabbing my stuff!”

“French fries, noona. Please.”

You exhaled. “Jihoon, you have a full schedule tomorrow. And we already ate dinner.”

He groaned, smacking his gum. “Always keeping me in line, jagi.”

You nudged him, looking over at Taeil, who was thankfully distracted by a conversation with Jaehyo and Zico. Pyo covered his mouth in realization at what he said, then made a face at you. You laughed and waved it off, thanking some back-up dancers for their hard work as they left. You slung your backpack over your shoulder and quickly checked your phone, then slipped it in your jacket, watching Minhyuk approach. “Got everything? We’re going to the arena tomorrow, so we won’t be back here.”

Minhyuk nodded, double checking his pockets. “Yeah, I’m good. Did I hear something about McDonalds?”

You groaned as Jihoon started chanting, following you closely. You yelled out a good work and good night to everyone in the room before leaving. “I’m picking you guys up for tomorrow's schedule in -” you paused, pulling up your sleeve to check your watch. “- nine hours. You are not eating. You are going home, showering, and going to bed so that you can have energy for tomorrow's rehearsals.”

The two made noises of disappointment and resignation, dutifully following you out of the studio and to your car. Pyo had staked claim on the front passenger seat, putting his bag under his legs as you started up the car, rubbing your hands together. “Shit, it’s cold,” you said under your breath, watching your windows defog.

Almost immediately, Pyo took off his beanie and put it on your head, pulling it down over your ears. “Do you want my jacket, too?”

“Stop it,” you laughed, but he was already trying to free his arms of the sleeves. You pulled it back over his shoulders and fixed his hat-hair. “The car will warm up soon, I’m fine.”

Minhyuk laughed. “You guys need to step up your game if you want to keep this a secret much longer.”

You eyed him in the rear-view mirror while Jihoon stuttered. “What do you mean?” He asked finally, making you giggle into your hands.

“Gigs up, jagi.”

“Yah, noona, you gave it up so easily! I thought I was supposed to be the one to let it slip.”

“Minhyuk won’t tell anyone,” you said. “Right?”

“No, I won’t,” he said, putting on his seatbelt. “I mean, I haven’t yet, and I’ve known since last Thursday.”

Pyo spun around in his seat. “What? How?”

“This jacket,” Minhyuk said, tugging on your shoulder. It was the varsity jacket Pyo had picked out for you. “She’s been wearing it almost every day.”

You blushed. Had it really been almost every day?

“That, paired with all the dumb faces Jihoon’s been making at you. It wasn’t hard to figure out.”

“Hey!” Pyo swatted at Minhyuk, who was laughing. “You’ve seriously known since Thursday? It only started, what,” he paused, thinking back. “A week before that?”

You nodded, fiddling with your stereo settings as it began to play the radio. “Yeah. Very observant, Minhyuk.”

“For the record,” Jihoon started, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “We were planning on telling everyone during my birthday celebration.”

“Aw, that’s cute,” he said. “Are you gonna wear those matching coats you got?”

“How do you know everything?” Pyo said, spinning around again, throwing his phone at his laughing co-member. “Stop ruining all of our surprises!”

Pyo was still grumbling when the car finally warmed up. You pulled it out of park and started to head towards Minhyuk’s apartment. The boys were quick to fall silent, likely beginning to rest as the long day caught up to them. When you reached Minhyuk’s address, you thanked him for his hard work as he got out of the car.

“Ah, you too,” he said, double checking for his keys. “See you at 8:20?”

You nodded as you yawned into a hand. Pyo stuck a hand behind your seat for a quick fist bump with his hyung and said good night. You watched Minhyuk enter his building before driving off.

“Are you staying over this weekend?” You asked, pulling onto the main street.

“Oh, yeah, I guess so.” Pyo adjusted his seatbelt and looked over to you. “That makes the mornings easier, right?”

You nodded, rubbing your eye at a red light. “Yeah, you can’t sleep in that way.”

“Hey, that was once!”

You laughed. “The fact that it happened at all is reason enough for you to sleep where I can make sure you’re awake.”

Fifteen minutes later, you pulled into the parking garage at your apartment complex. By the time you got in your front door, Jihoon was practically sleep walking. You shepherded him to the bathroom to take a shower before you started doing the dishes you had left behind that morning. You ran your hands under the hot water long enough to get your fingers red, recovering from the chilly January night you had just escaped. 

Jihoon finally stumbled out of the bathroom, damp hair flopped over his brow and dressed in sweats. “I only brought enough clothes for one night,” he said, slouching over to put his chin on your shoulder as you dried your dishes.

“I have a meeting across town in the afternoon,” you said. “I can grab some stuff from your apartment if you want?”

He nodded, wrapping his arms around you. “Let’s go to bed.”

You laughed. “I still have to shower.”

He grumbled, then took the glass out of your hand and nudged you away. “I’ll finish this, you go shower.”

Hesitantly, you handed him your drying towel. “You sure?”

“Yeah. Then we’re gonna go the fuck to sleep.”

-

Jihoon had very few requests for his birthday. One, of course, is that you wore matching outfits to the celebration, and there was no way of backing out of that. The other was that you didn’t set an alarm for that morning. So, when your body naturally rose from slumber a little after eight in the morning, you rolled over and squinted at the boy in bed next to you. You wanted to let him sleep longer, considering how busy you had all been the past couple weeks. After tirelessly rehearsing, the group had successfully put on a couple of incredible concerts, and they all deserved some rest before they had to get working on the next MV release. You absentmindedly twisted his silver hair in your fingers, brushing it away from his face.

He stirred, making you pull your hand away quickly. His hand reached up and grabbed yours, pulling it back to his head. You stifled a giggle.

“G’mornin’,” he mumbled huskily.

“Happy birthday, Jihoonie,” you whispered, burying your fingers in his hair. “You’re almost as old as I am, now.”

He stretched, squinting at the early morning light that was streaming through his bedroom window behind you. “Somehow I don’t think I’ll ever catch up.” You laughed, and he smiled in response, leaning over to plant a kiss on your lips.

You loved it when he kissed you.

It had started gentle. Nervous, almost. He had bought you ramyun and carried your bags of clothes, and you knew he had a cab waiting downstairs, but you didn’t want him to leave just yet. The first time he kissed you, he had a hand behind his neck and asked for permission. When you chewed on your cheek and said yes, he took your face in his hands and placed a prolonged and sweet kiss on your lips. He had tasted like vanilla lip balm, and it left you wanting more. His smile after was cute. Excited. Like he was doing something taboo, and he couldn’t wait to brag about it. Maybe that had been true.

Then it got intense. Manic. You had gone out drinking with the crew the day after the concerts wrapped, but neither of you drank much. A bottle of soju each,  _ maybe _ . You wore a dress that was shorter than you would usually wear, hoping he would notice. He did. In the cab, on the way to his apartment, you got drunk on the quick and heavy kisses he kept sneaking you. Intoxicated by his hand drifting slowly up your leg. Dizzied by the look in his eyes as they lingered on your figure. You barely made it into his apartment before his mouth was on yours, your body putty in his hands. He kissed you like there was nothing else in the world he took pleasure in. He kissed you like you were the most important thing in his life, like he had never loved before and you were getting the unbridled and unfiltered affection that he had been keeping inside him. His hands pulled you closer, his heart beating through his chest, his lips making you weak.

Now, it felt like home. His kisses had become synonymous with a cup of hot coffee and a warm summer breeze, giving you a light feeling in your stomach and making you smile. He kissed you with his morning breath, and you knew you had it too, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was that you were able to wake up next to a boy that made your heart flutter every morning, whether it was your apartment or his. You couldn't believe this was a pleasure that you'd only discovered recently.

Jihoon wrapped an arm around your body, pulling you closer, muttering about how cold it was. You snuggled into his chest and shut your eyes.

It was almost noon when you woke up again, limbs tangled. You reached over to the nightstand, despite the death grip Pyo had on you, searching for the device that was beeping. He grunted at you, letting you slip out of his arms to stop the noise.

“It’s Minho for you, darlin’,” you said, handing his phone to him. He squinted at it, then answered.

“Hello?” He said, voice still gravel from sleep. He flopped back onto the pillow, eyes shut. “Ah, thank you, hyung. Yes, I’m still asleep.” He paused, listening, then laughed. “Fuck off, I’m allowed to sleep in.”

You smiled as he continued his conversation, settling into the crook of his arm and cuddling against him. You buried your nose in his neck. He laughed lightly in response, which almost egged you on to mess with him more.

Almost.

You could hear Mino on the other end, apologizing for not being able to make it to the celebration that night. Jihoon’s long fingers traced circles on your shoulder as he told him to not worry about it. The sleeve of your oversized shirt got pulled up over your shoulder so he could touch your skin, making you feel warm. You placed a tiny line of kisses along his jaw. His eye opened to peek at you. You gave him an innocent look.

_ Almost _ .

Mino must have been excited about something, you could hear his animated voice despite not being able to make out distinct words. Jihoon kept humming as he listened to his friend, nodding occasionally despite the lack of visual. They hadn't spoken on the phone in a while, you knew, so you were sure they were catching up on something new in Mino’s life. You wondered when Pyo would tell him about you.

Suddenly, something overcame you. You tried to stop it, honestly - it wasn’t the time, and you knew it. But your body moved faster than your brain could stop it, and you were digging your teeth into Pyo’s neck, right below his jaw, right where you had quickly learned would cause a reaction.

His hand gripped your shirt’s sleeve as he bit back a groan, knowing he wouldn’t be able to explain away such a noise. You released his skin, putting gentle kisses in place of your teeth. He adjusted onto an elbow, looming over you. You looked up at him, melting under his heavy gaze. 

“That’s awesome, Mino, I’m happy for you,” he said, pulling you out of your daze, reminding you there was someone on the other end of this call. You wondered how far he’d let you push him, running a finger down his bare chest and pulling your leg up so your thigh rested on his hip. He swapped his phone into the other hand, allowing him to run a palm up your thigh, slipping under the pair of shorts to rest on your butt, pulling you closer.

Taking that as an invitation, you pushed slightly against him, putting him on his back. You adjusted to straddle him, holding yourself up with hands on either side of his head. You could feel an erection growing below you, his free hand slipping under your shirt and roaming your waist. Flipping all your hair to one side, you leaned in, putting a cocktail of kisses and love bites up and down his throat, mindful of the way your pelvis rubbed against his. You felt his hand grip your ass, signifying his efforts to keep some semblance of control as you unravelled him.

“You okay?” You heard Mino ask, and you lifted your head to be eye to eye with Jihoon, teasing a kiss on his lips. You raised a brow, waiting for him to respond to his friend.

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine,” he said finally, pulling his phone away slightly as you stole a quick but deep kiss from him. He let out a breath. “I- actually, I got a weird message that I need to respond to,” he rushed out. “I’ll talk to you later?”

You smiled into another stolen kiss, hand on his throat. You pulled away when Mino stopped talking.

“Yeah, thanks again for calling, Minho-hyung,” he said. You dipped below his jaw again, making a trail of nips and licks from his ear to Adam’s apple. He finally managed to say goodbye and hang up the phone. You knew you were done for when he tossed his phone onto the floor.

“You’re gonna fucking kill me,” he said, rolling you over so he could hover over you, reaching down quickly to adjust himself against the band of his sweatpants. “You’re literally trying to fucking kill me.”

You giggled and gasped as he ravished your neck, digging a hand into his hair and wrapping your legs around his hips. “I’m trying to do  _ something _ to you.”

“It worked,” he muttered into your jawline, biting down on your jugular. You yelped, arching into him. A hand gripped your waist as he grinded against you.

“Ah, Jihoonie,” you groaned. He buried your voice with his kiss, tugging at your lower lip with his teeth, eliciting a deep moan from you. You felt his reaction between your legs.

Now, there were plenty of things that he did that made you feel some kind of way. A plethora of tiny mannerisms that were unbelievably attractive to you. There was one, though, that got your heart racing and blood pumping, that caught your attention every time it happened. You knew it was coming when he paused his embrace to take in the look of you below him, shirt riding up and full of need. He bit his lower lip as a sly grin spread across his face, and you were ruined. You were lost in a fit of giggles as he gripped your sides, showering your neck in kisses, wondering how you had managed to resist him for as long as you did. His hands felt right on your waist, his hips between your thighs, and his face buried in your neck. You still had a hard time believing he was real. Really him, really into you, really  _ with  _ you. 

In a rush if sentimentalism, you dug your fingers into his hair and kissed him above his ear. “Happy birthday, Jihoonie.”

He pulled away just enough to look you in the eye. “Let’s start it off right, shall we?”

-

“I’m nervous,” you said suddenly, stopping in the hall of the restaurant. It was a barbeque place Jihoon loved, and you knew there was a private room with several of your closest friends waiting for you. 

He turned to look at you. “Do you need a minute?”

You chewed on your cheek. “No, I don’t wanna change my mind.”

He pulled you under his arm, kissing the top of your head. “We’ve all known each other for way too long for them to react badly.”

“I know,” you whined. “But they’re gonna tease the hell out of us.”

“As if they don’t already.”

You laughed. “True.”

“Ready?” He looked down at you, arm still over your shoulders.

You put your arm around his waist. “Yeah.”

And like that, he slid the door open, revealing the two of you, attached at the hip with complimentary outfits, to your six closest friends.

Taeil yelled as he stood from his chair, pointing at you both. “I fucking knew it!”

Pyo held out a defensive hand out as you covered your laughter, the room quickly devolving into pointed yelling and howling laughs. “Hey, hey, hey, relax! Let us actually say it!”

“Do you really have to?” Jaehyo asked, sticking his hand out at you. “Is it not obvious?”

Laughing still, you waved him off. “Let him have this, please. He’s been practicing.”

“Oi, babe, that was supposed to be a secret.”

You giggled, your hand landing on his chest. “Sorry.”

“Get on with it!” Yukwon shouted.

“Ah, sorry,” Jihoon said, pausing to clear his throat. He tugged you tighter into his side, making you grin up at him. “Y/N-noona and I have been close friends for years, and have recently admitted to a mutual attraction. In light of these developments, we are happy to announce that are officially  _ in a relationship. _ ”

There was a chorus of “Aye!”s as you laughed into your hand, squeezing your boyfriend’s side. Taeil repeated that he “god damn knew it”, and Kyung let out a “finally.”

Jihoon bowed, saying thank you. “Now, please appreciate how cute my jagi looks in this outfit that I picked out for her. But not too much, she’s mine.”

You laughed again, bowing to the polite golf claps that the other members gave you, pulling Jihoon towards the empty seats for you.

Yukwon was seated to your right, and he put an arm over your shoulder as you sat down.“So how longs this been going on?”

You looked to your left, where Jihoon was situating himself. “A little over three weeks?”

“And you managed to keep it a secret from us this long?” Kyung asked from Jihoon’s left, pointing his metal chopsticks at you.

“Well,” you laughed, pointing at Minhyuk across the table, who was getting pushed by Jaehyo before you could finish your sentence. “This guy has known for a while.”

“Yeah, that little shit,” Pyo said.

“Hey!” Taeil said. “I’ve known, too!”

You rolled your eyes. “And Taeil  _ kinda  _ knew.”

“Well, let’s fucking celebrate!” Zico handed out the bottles of soju, glasses getting poured for everyone. “To Jihoonie’s birthday and new relationship!”

After the first round of drinks, the meat began to arrive, getting placed on the hot grill in the center of the table. You were already crunching on pickled daikon, enjoying the smell of brisket as it grilled.

Kyung was placing the first pieces of cooked meat on the plate in front of Jihoon. “How’s your birthday been so far, Pyo-ssi?”

He took a sip of water before responding. “All I’ve done today is eat, sleep, and get laid by a really pretty girl, so it’s been great.”

You whacked his shoulder with the back of your hand, hiding behind your chopsticks. “Jihoon!”

He laughed. “What? I’m having the best birthday a guy could ask for.”

Yukwon pushed on your shoulder, teasing you as your face heated up, laughing the whole time. “You made this mistake,” he said. “You chose a brat.”

You sighed, grabbing one of the bowls of kimchee and placing it in front of Jihoon, knowing he would eat it all. “I should know better by now. It’s almost not worth the  _ incredible  _ sex.”

Pyo laughed out loud, grabbing your shoulder as you giggled, sneaking a piece of brisket off his plate and putting it in your mouth. Several groans came from across the table. Zico’s face was buried in his hands. “The fact that noona  _ has  _ sex is bad enough, but the fact that its with Pyo-ssi is almost sickening.”

“Sorry, Jiho,” you said, grabbing some potato salad off of a dish. “I’m not just a robot. I have wants and needs, too.”

“How dare you cross that line, Pyo,” Jaehyo said. “Y/N is our sister.”

“She’s  _ your  _ sister, maybe,” he said, muttering about how the two of you did things siblings should definitely  _ not _ do together. You giggled into his shoulder. “Besides, you guys always said we were a couple anyways. You brought this upon yourselves.”

“Not  _ that  _ kind of couple,” Yukwon said. “Like, a not-so-dynamic duo kind of couple. Co-conspirators of bad schemes and tricks.”

“Partners in shitty crime,” Minhyuk inputted, Yukwon pointing at him in agreeance.

“Huh,” Jihoon leaned back, arm outstretched over the back of your chair as he chewed. “I guess you shoulda clarified that before we started the whole romantic route.”

“I’m happy for you guys,” Kyung said, flipping some short ribs. “That being said, if either of you mention having sex again, I am going to stab one of you in the eyeball with a chopstick.”

“Oh, that’s okay,” you said over everyones laughter. “You can’t reach me, so it’s fine.”

Jihoon let out a noise of protest as he swallowed. “I don’t feel safe here, suddenly.”

You giggled as you poured more soju for yourself and your boyfriend.

“Ah, this is bad!” Jaehyo said suddenly, pointing at you. “She was the only one that could beat Pyo in drinking games! The teams will be skewed!”

“I call being on the couples team,” Zico said, taking meat off the grill. “I’m always out first round, I’d like to have a guaranteed win for once.”

“You guys act like we’re completely different people now,” you said, indignant. “I will always accept the opportunity to drink Jihoon under the table.”

He grabbed the shot you poured for him. “Let’s go, baby. Drink for drink.”

You giggled, clinking your glasses together and throwing it back. 

“You’ve been here for five minutes and you’ve already drained a bottle between the two of you,” Taeil said, accusatory chopsticks pointed in your direction.

Pyo whined. “It’s my birthday! Can’t I get my girlfriend drunk without judgement?”

“Ah,” Jaehyo exhaled, covering his face. “This is so weird. I can’t wrap my head around it.”

“You seriously didn’t see it coming?” Kyung asked. “They’ve been hanging all over each other for years.”

Jaehyo cocked his head, thinking back. “I guess I never saw her that way, so I couldn’t imagine anyone else seeing her like that either.”

“Thanks, Ahn.”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Jaehyo groaned over the chorus of “oohh”s.

“She called you Ahn,” Jihoon said, laughing. “That’s cold as hell.”

He pouted in response. You waved your hand at him, giggling. “You know I love you, Jaehyo. You’re just so easy to tease.”

“Speaking of teasing Jaehyo,” Jihoon said, looking over your head to Yukwon. “Sunhye’s on a trip?”

Yukwon nodded. “She’s in Japan through Sunday.”

“Aww,” you said. “I was so bummed when Jihoon said she wouldn’t be able to make it. I miss her.”

“She’ll be happy to hear about you two,” Yukwon said. “She’s been rooting for it since she met you.”

You looked at him. “For real? I haven’t even been rooting for it since then.”

He laughed, shrugging. “She has a good intuition with these things.”

“When she comes back, can I come over and meet the puppy?”

“Yes!” Yukwon’s face lit up. “Po is so sweet, you’ll love her.”

You grabbed some kimchi with brisket. “When do you get to take her home?”

“When Sunny gets home, we’re going to pick her up together.”

“Just like a real baby,” Taeil said. “Neh?”

“Who’d have thought Yukwon would be the first to have kids,” Zico said.

You looked at him. “Who would you expect to be first?”

He looked at you, Jihoon, then back to you. “Pyo. Absolutely.”

“Eh?” You laughed. “Seriously?”

“I can’t be the only one that thought that,” he said, looking around the table. There were several nods of agreeance.

“No way,” you said, dumbfounded. “Why Jihoon?”

Pyo tried to protest as Kyung began to speak. “He loves kids, he talks about his future daughter all the time.”

“Really?” You asked, looking over at him. He was tugging on his red ear as he laughed, stuttering.

“Yah, we’ve only been dating a few weeks, Kyung,” he managed. “Is now really the time to talk about kids?”

“You guys missed out on at  _ least _ three years,” Kyung said. “It’s time to catch up. When’s the wedding?”

You groaned and stood, reaching to grab an unopened bottle of soju from across the table. Minhyuk protested, but stopped when you glared at him. “We need this more than you do.”

“You were right,” Jihoon said. “We shouldn’t have told them.”

You sighed, twisting open the bottle and pouring. “Too late now.” You clinked glasses again, the other members laughing.

That shot hit you differently than the others. You suddenly became extremely aware of how little you had eaten so far, feeling yourself get slightly dizzy as you watched Zico animatedly accuse Jaehyo of something. You grabbed a cooked short rib off the grill and put it on top of your bowl of rice.

“Ah, she’s suddenly hungry,” Jihoon whispered, throwing an arm over your shoulder.

“Shut up,” you mumbled through a mouth full of rice, taking a bite out of the meat.

He laughed, putting his plate of meat in front of you. “Don’t get sick.”

You muttered a thank you, looking up at him. He planted a kiss on your forehead, then took a sip of his water, arm still hooked around you. You liked the way he had styled his hair today, especially because he was normally too lazy to do anything with it and would just throw on a hat. He probably only did it because the two of you were meant to match, you thought. When he met up with his theater friends the next day, he’d surely favor a hat over the effort.

“Hey,” Taeil snapped his fingers at you, pulling your attention back to the table. “Stop daydreaming about him in front of us.”

You laughed. “No promises.”


End file.
